New Family
by Tsuki Kyuubi Uzumaki
Summary: Konoha Anbu wipes Naruto's memories clean and leave him in the land of waves. Will he meet some old friends or will an old enemy take advantage of Naruto's lack of memory? Zabuza X Fem Haku.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, just the plot**

Naruto is unconscious and Sasuke is looking down at him. Kyuubi watches as Sasuke falls and borrows Naruto's body, "sorry Sasuke," he says, Naruto's voice is deeper than normal but not as deep as Kyuubi's, "but I can't let you leave," he grabs Sasuke and forces him down to the ground. He gets on top of him, "now stop being a jerk and let's go back to the village, you know what you are doing is wrong." Kyuubi is doing his best to sound like Naruto but he does throw in a few curse words.

"I have already told you," Sasuke starts the Kyuubi punches him in the face and knocks him out.

"Just shut up," Kyuubi gets up, "I should probably wait for someone from Konoha."

Three Anbu men come, "Are you Naruto Uzumaki," he nods. One of them pick up Sasuke and take him away.

Naruto gets up but the other two stop him, "what?"

"You aren't going back to Konoha, you little demon," one man says. Kyuubi is forced out and Naruto wakes up. Both of the Anbu men grab him.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Naruto screams struggling to get free but he is too weak from his fight with Sasuke, one man takes his headband off of him, "hey give that back!"

"This won't hurt too much demon, now stay still or we will make it hurt," they push him and hold him down on the ground. "Mind wipe," Naruto blacks out and can't hear the rest. When Naruto wakes up he is alone in a forest.

He looks around, "where am I?" he asks, Naruto can't remember anything, who his is, what his name is; all he knows is that being in this woods aren't safe.

"Good you are awake," a man gets up and is dressed in Konoha Anbu attire, "you hit your head pretty hard earlier kid," he says. "Let me take you back to town."

"Do you know who I am?!"

"Are you having memory problems boy?" the Anbu man asks, he is frowning under his mask, _this isn't right, but things will be better this way, for everyone._ This man doesn't hate Naruto and knows that he isn't the nine tails, most of the time.

"Yes sir, I can't remember anything, do you know me?"

"You helped me out with a mission earlier, but someone hit you on the head and I just wanted to thank you for the help," he says, "you said your name was Natu Uzumaki." He says, _the least I can do is let him keep his last name._

"Why am I wearing orange," Naruto asks.

"Um," he says shocked, _I always thought he was color blind._ "Here change into this," Naruto changes into the black shirt and black pants. "Come on let me take you home." The Anbu man leads him into the Land of Waves.

"Do I live here?"

"I don't know, you told me that you travel a lot and was stopping here to rest before you go to the cloud for more training," he says.

_I was that open to a stranger, I will have to make sure I am more careful, _Naruto thinks, _what if he wants to hurt me, and then I would be in trouble._ "Thank you very much sir."

"Oh yeah, here you forgot your bag," he hands Naruto a black bag full of food, water, medical supplies, some money, and cloths.

"Thanks," Naruto puts the bag on and they walk into town. Naruto looks at all of the happy people and stops at the bridge.

"Is something wrong?" the man asks, _we wiped his memories clean and we even used the strongest version and he still remembers things, this isn't good._

"No but I like the name of the bridge, the Great Naruto Bridge," Naruto says, "He must have been pretty strong to get a bridge named after him." They walk to a hotel and go up to the room the Anbu man already checked out from him. He made it look like someone has been living there for a few weeks.

"Well I have to leave, good luck Natu," he leaves.

"I guess is should leave soon," Naruto packs up everything else he finds scattered around the room. Naruto looks in a mirror to see his spiky red hair and how he has three whiskers scars on each of his checks, "red, cool." Naruto decides that his new favorite color is red. Naruto walks around town and he gets stopped by a little boy.

"Hi," he says, "I am Inari."

"Hi I am Natu Uzumaki," he says, "um I know this will sound weird by have you seen me before?"

"Um," Inari thinks, "no, but my family and I have been out of town for a few days. Are you related to Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Well, I don't really remember anything about my own life so I really don't know."

"How do you not know anything about yourself?!"

"I lost my memories helping someone else out with a fight," Naruto says.

Inari nods, "sorry about that Natu, but I bet you are related to Naruto, you look just like him, except for the red hair."

"Really, where does he live, maybe he knows more about me?!"

"He is a Konoha ninja," Inari says.

"Thank you Inari," Naruto says and leaves. "I will go to Konoha; maybe I can meet someone there who knows more about me."

"Hey boy," a man says, "where are you going?" Naruto looks up at him and he is standing on a sword.

"I am going to Konoha," Naruto says.

"Why and why were you in that village?"

"I am looking for someone," Naruto says, "who are you anyway, what gives you the right to ask me all of these questions?!"

"I am Zabuza Momochi," he says, he pulls his sword out of the tree and jumps down, landing in front of Naruto, "and I watch over this village to makes sure no one tries to destroy it. Now who are you boy and why where you in that village?"

"I am Natu Uzumaki," Naruto says, "and I was in the town to do some training."

"Uzumaki," Zabuza says, _wait a minute, it is that brat! _"Kai," Zabuza can see Naruto's real blond hair. Zabuza laughs "follow me kid." _He must be trying to trick me or something, Naruto is known for his pranks._

"Hey, I just meet you, why should I follow you?!" Zabuza doesn't stop, "hey, wait up," Naruto runs to him.

"So how is your team?" _stupid kid is still trying to trick me, why is he being so persistent?_

"Who?"

"The black hair emo boy, the pink hair fan girl, and that one eye leader with a sharingan," Zabuza says.

"Who are they?" Naruto asks.

Zabuza stops, "come on kid, this isn't very fun, now quit trying to prank me."

"I don't know what you are talking about Zabuza – san," Naruto says.

"Naruto, serious, stop it, this isn't funny."

"I don' know who that is, I told you, I am Natu Uzumaki and I am looking for Naruto, he might be the key to getting my memories back!"

"What the heck are you talking about Naruto?"

"I am not Naruto!" Naruto screams at him.

"Zabuza, who is he?" Haku asks him.

"It is Naruto," Zabuza says.

"I am not Naruto, I am Natu Uzumaki," Naruto says.

"Natu," Haku says confused, "I wonder," Haku walks up to Naruto, "Natu – Kun, did you get hit in the head very hard recently?"

"Yeah, and now I don't remember anything," Naruto holds his head and looks down.

Haku smiles and nods, "Zabuza, I need talk to you alone, Natu – Kun, stay here, we will be right back." Zabuza and Haku walk away from Naruto, "Zabuza, he has amnesia."

"What, how does a hard headed kid like him lose all of his memories?!"

"Well, if Naruto thinks he is Natu, then someone must have replaced some of his memories with fake ones," Haku says, "we should take him with us."

"What," Zabuza says, "Haku are you crazy, we should just give him back to Konoha!"

"What if it was Konoha that did this to him, they might kill him if he ever goes back there," Haku says, "anyway, he would be a good start to our little family," Haku smiles.

"Haku, he is not a puppy, we cannot just take him home with us!"

"Come on, if we leave him out here without any memories them who knows what would happen to him?"

Naruto watches as they argue, _am I getting Haku – san in trouble, maybe I should just leave._ Naruto walks away but Zabuza grabs the back of his shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I don't want to cause you anymore trouble so I was just going to leave."

Zabuza sighs, "He will be dead as soon as we let him out of our sighs," he mutter.

"What?!"

Zabuza throws Naruto over his shoulder, "you're coming home with us Natu," Haku smiles and they walk home.

"Put me down!" Naruto struggles, "this isn't legal. You are kidnapping me!"

"Will you just shut up," Zabuza snaps, Naruto has been screaming like that for the last ten minutes. "We are here," he drops Naruto on the ground and he gets up quickly. Naruto looks at the large house hidden in mist, "I have few rules Natu," Naruto looks at him, "rule one, don't leave the mist barrier without Haku or I. Rule two, if we tell you not to do something, you don't do it no matter what, understand?!" Naruto nods, "go inside and pick a room," Naruto runs inside of the house.

"Zabuza," Haku says.

"He isn't going to leave before telling on of us now," Zabuza says and they go inside. "What the heck?!" He looks up at Naruto on the ceiling.

"Um," Naruto says, "how did I get up here?"

"Don't move," Zabuza walks up the wall to him, "don't stop pushing chakra to your feet," Zabuza says as he walks to him.

"What is chakra?" Naruto asks then he falls.

Haku catches him, "are you ok Natu?"

"Yes, thank you for catching me," Naruto stands on the floor and Zabuza jumps down.

"We are starting your training tomorrow," Zabuza says, "I don't need to see you on the ceiling every day looking like an idiot, and how did you get up there in the first place?!"

"I was just looking around, and then I appeared on the ceiling."

Zabuza sighs; _this is going to be a long year._

"You must be tired," Haku says, "did you pick a room?" Naruto nods, "let's go," Haku and Naruto leave.

Naruto's room has a bed with red sheets, a side table by the bed, and a window in it, "Haku – san," Haku looks at Naruto, "why are you and Zabuza – san trying to be nice to me?" Naruto doesn't understand why but having people care about him makes him feel weird, like someone actually wanting him in new and something he has always wanted to feel.

"Well, you remind me of a nice boy who helped us and I want to give you a nice home Natu," Haku kisses Naruto on the forehead, "now get some rest," Haku tucks him in and walks back to Zabuza.

"We are going to keep him, aren't we?" Zabuza sighs.

"What do you think honey?" Haku asks smiling.

"We can try again instead of adopting," Zabuza says.

"We can still adopt Natu, and try again." Haku says and Zabuza smiles.

"So what are we going to tell him?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are we going to tell him that we are his new parents?" Zabuza asks, "Because I am not going to tell him."

"I will tell when he wakes up," Haku says but Naruto was listening the whole time and he smiles.

"Or we can keep talking and let him continue to listen," Zabuza says and they look at the spot that Naruto is hiding at, "Natu."

"Yes?" Naruto walks out in the open.

"What is your opinion in all of this?"

Naruto smiles, "I am happy to be with my Tou – san and Kaa -san."

"Well there is his answer Haku," Zabuza says, "but which is which Natu?"

Naruto looks at Zabuza confused, "Haku – san is Kaa – san, and you are Tou – san. Did I get it wrong, are you supposed to be Kaa- san?"

"NO," Zabuza screams and Haku laughs, "you have some nerve kid."

Naruto smiles, "but I am your kid now."

"Then come here so I can spank you," Zabuza says holding up his sword and Naruto runs, Zabuza chases after him.

"Zabuza, Natu, don't hurt each other too much," Haku calls then hears a crash.

"Oh fuck," Zabuza says, "she is going to kill us."

"No, she is going to kill you Tou – san, you broke the vase."

"And you pushed me into it!"

"What does fuck mean?"

"That is another talk for a different day."

"What are you two doing?" Haku looks at the glass shard on the ground, "who broke it?!"

"Tou – san did it," Naruto runs.

"Get back here," Zabuza chases after him.

Haku sighs at fixes the vase with her ice jutsu but sees that a medium piece is missing, "where did this piece go?" Haku runs after them.

"I told you to stop," Zabuza says still chasing Naruto.

"No thank you," Naruto jumps over Zabuza and runs the opposite way and Zabuza grabs him quickly.

"Finally," Zabuza grins, "now let's go."

"Ouch," Naruto says and looks at his hand.

"Stop being a baby," Zabuza says thinking that Naruto is saying ouch because of him.

Naruto pulls the glass out of his hand, "that hurt," he holds up the glass and Haku takes it then looks at Naruto's hand. It is already healing.

"Natu, go rest, and Zabuza we need to talk. Natu I mean it this time go to your room and get some rest," Haku says and Naruto stays in his room this time and falls asleep.

"What, did I do something wrong?"

"No, just look," she holds up the glass, "and his wound is almost gone already."

"It is the same thing that happened the first time we fought, remember he has the nine tails sealed inside of him," Zabuza says, "Konoha will come looking for him soon, but I guess we can't let them have him, can we?"

Haku smiles, "no we can't."

Naruto is sleeping a gets a few flashes of memories that helps him remember how to use chakra, "so that is chakra," he mumbles in his sleep.

Kyuubi watches him and Naruto can't hear him,** "I could have returned his memories by now like I just did with the chakra control and making her extra cautious but, this seems like a better set up than going back to that hell hole called Konoha."**

**I hope you liked the chapter. : )**

**This is a story where Haku and Zabuza are still alive because Gato was early. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

**And thanks Von Kreuz**

Naruto is training with Zabuza, "well you catch on fast Natu." Zabuza says as he watches Naruto walk on water.

"Thanks Tou – san," Naruto says.

"Boys," Haku says, "come in a eat lunch," they go inside.

"We will start on you sword training next, you are going to be the next wielder of my sword," Zabuza says.

"Alright," Naruto says.

"Already," Haku says, "Oh and Natu, I am going into town soon, do you want to go with me?"

Naruto nods, "sure Kaa – san."

Zabuza looks irritated, "he can train after he helps me with groceries," Haku says.

Haku and Naruto leave and go to a few markets. "Kaa – san, can we get some ramen too?" Naruto asks looking at the instant noodles.

"Sure sweetie," Haku buys some, "this should be it." Naruto and Haku are about to leave but Inari stops Naruto.

"Natu, what are you still doing in town I thought you were going to Konoha," Inari says.

"Who is he Natu?"

"Oh, Kaa – san, with is Inari, he is the one who told me about Naruto," Naruto says.

Haku nods, "oh," Inari says, "you found your parents, now I guess you won't need to go to Konoha, but if you do can you tell Naruto I said hi?"

"Sure," Naruto says, "bye Inari." They walk home.

"Finally," Zabuza says impatiently, "let's go," Naruto puts the bags in the kitchen and follows Zabuza.

Zabuza hands him a very heavy training sword, "wow, this is heavy," Naruto says.

"I know," Zabuza smiles, "now do 100 left to right slashes, 100 right to left slashes, and 200 horizontal slashes," Naruto looks at him shocked, "now get started, I want you to be done by dinner time."

"Yes sir," Naruto smiles and starts his training, "one, two…."

Zabuza walks inside and Haku is watching Naruto, "the training is standard for people who are going to use my sword and he will get faster."

"I know but, he is still trying to fill in some blanks, what if he remembers everything?" Haku is worried that if Naruto remembers everything then they will lose him.

"If he remembers then he remembers, I don't think her will leave anyway," Zabuza say shrugging, "he told me something before they left."

"What?"

"If he had parents then he hopes that they would be as strong as us," Zabuza says, "he is an orphan; I think he has a better set up here anyway. So it doesn't matter if he is Natu or Naruto, he isn't going to leave."

Haku smiles, she needed to hear that. "Tou – san," Naruto walks in, "I am done."

"You little liar," Zabuza says, "You can't be done already!"

Naruto holds up the heavy sword easily, "but I am," he hands it to Zabuza, "want is next Tou – san?"

"Sparing," Zabuza pushes him outside, "you will be using this," he gives him back the heavy sword, "ready?" Zabuza get his sword in a fighting position. Suddenly a sword fighting form flashes into Naruto's head and he mimics it.

"Here I come Tou – san," Naruto charges at him and Zabuza is shocked to see how fast he is moving. He blocks Naruto's attack.

"Nice try kid," Zabuza pushes him back, "but not good enough," Zabuza nocks the sword out of Naruto's hands, "get your sword and we will try again."

"You lose," Naruto says smiling, "look behind you."

Three clones of Naruto are holding the heavy sword at Zabuza, "when did you?"

"Cool right, I just remembered that move," Naruto says then the clones vanish, "ready for round two?"

Zabuza realizes how he got done so fast now, "well I guess I don't need to hold back anymore," Naruto looks shocked and Zabuza charges at him quickly, Naruto barley blocks his attack.

"You're really fast Tou - san," Naruto says, he barely bock all of Zabuza's attacks and that is all he can do.

"You are just slow," Zabuza punches Naruto, "lesson one, when using sword, unless you agree with your opponent not to use fist, attack with your hands if you get the chance, but even if you do agree, if you get the chance hit them," Naruto nods as he gets up.

"Ok," Naruto charges for him.

**Back at Konoha**

"Where is Naruto," Tsunade screams.

"He wasn't there," one Anbu man says, "All we found was this," he puts the headband on her desk.

"I want him found and brought back to Konoha unharmed," Tsunade orders and they nod.

"Hokage – Sama," another Anbu man runs in, "Sasuke Uchiha has escaped."

"What?!"

"He isn't in the hospital, all we found was this," he puts the headband with a scratch through it on her desk. The scratch is from the fight between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Damn it," She says, "find them and bring them back, and bring me Kakashi, and any other ninja that isn't out on a mission."

**Orochimaru's place **

Sasuke started his training with Orochimaru today and just finished. Sasuke goes into his closet of a room and goes to sleep.

Orochimaru – Sama," Kabuto whispers this part in his ear, "Konoha as lost Naruto – kun, I think this will benefit us greatly to tell Sasuke – Kun."

Sasuke comes back from his nap and Kabuto stops him, "what do you want?"

"I thought you might like to hear that your friend, Naruto – Kun, is missing," Sasuke looks shocked.

Naruto is the closeted thing to family he has right now, "what do you mean missing?!"

"Well Konoha thinks he was kidnapped but I heard something different from an eye witness," Kabuto smiles and pushes up his glasses.

"What did you hear?!" Sasuke growls.

"Konoha Anbu wiped his memory and dumped him somewhere."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know Sasuke – Kun," Kabuto says honestly, "we lost track of him as soon as he walked into some genjustu mist."

So Naruto is still alive,Sasuke thinks, _but if he is still alive then why do I have the mangekyou?! _Sasuke is silent.

"Well I thought you would just want to know," Kabuto says, "Orochimaru is ready to do some more training."

Naruto and Zabuza walk inside and Haku gasps, "what happened to you two!?"

Naruto is covered in cuts and Zabuza is covered in bruises, "Tou – san taught me the first rule of sword fighting."

"And that is the only way he could hit me," Zabuza says, "you are wearing train weights starting tomorrow, your punches were weak."

Haku looks at them again, "what, this sword is enough of a training weight!"

"You should have thought of that before you kicked me below the belt," Zabuza says and goes into the kitchen.

"I said I was sorry!"

The next day he puts the training weights jutsu on Naruto, "I will start you off with 30 pounds on your arms and legs. Naruto makes himself stand straight up. "I will be back later today," Zabuza says and leaves.

"Where is Tou – san going?"

"He is going out on a mission," Haku says, "so we can have money."

"Oh," Naruto say, "I want to help, can I go with him next time?!"

"I think you should finish your training first," Haku says and Naruto runs outside to practice with his sword, but falls because of the extra weight. "Are you ok Natu?"

"Yeah," Naruto says, "I will come back in after I train," Naruto starts.

Zabuza goes to a master sword smith, "oh Zabuza – Sama, what do you need today?" The man asks.

"I need you to make an exact replica of my sword," Zabuza puts his sword on a table.

"Why," he asks.

"It is so I can give it to my son," Zabuza says.

**A few months later**

Naruto is training with his new sword; it looks just like Zabuza's but with a few different aspects. Naruto's sword is also smaller; Naruto is wearing a red shirt and black pants now too.

"Natu," Zabuza says, "come on we need to go."

"Alright Tou – san," Naruto runs to meet his dad; today Naruto finally gets to go on a mission with him, Naruto has gone on most of his missions with Haku, but this is the first with Zabuza. They leave, Naruto has earned a few new skills in the last month like how to use Haku's kekki genkai, Kyuubi used his chakra to make it adapt to Naruto's body so he can use it too.

They see the group of bandits ready to raid the village, "ready Natu, remember, and don't show mercy."

Naruto nods and they pull out there swords. Naruto move quickly in front of them, "hello," he says smiling.

Zabuza is behind them, "ready to die?"

"It is the mist demon!" One bandit says, "And the red demon!"

Zabuza and Naruto charge in a after a minute all the bandits are dead, "that was easy," Naruto says and wipes the blood off of his sword, then a bandit holds a knife to his neck.

"Stay back or I will kill the boy!" The scared bandit says, Naruto sighs and he throws a senbon needle into the bandit's stomach. The bandit lets go and stumbles back, "you brat!"

Zabuza kills him, "you should have just hit a vital area instead of his stomach," Zabuza says and helps Naruto up.

"Alright, I will next time," Naruto says, they collect the money for the job then go home.

"We are back," Zabuza says and the energetic red head runs pass him. Zabuza could have undone the genjustu but decided it was good protection from him finding out everything and people finding out whom he really is.

"Kaa – san, we completed the mission perfectly," Naruto says.

"Good job sweetie," Haku says.

"That was anything other than perfect, your form was sloppy and the way you used you senbon needles was a waste of time!" Zabuza scolds.

Naruto looks at Zabuza shocked, "well I though it when well Tou – san!"

"You need more training; your skills are still too dull!"

"Maybe you need more training!" Haku watches and they start fighting, she sighs.

"Boys," she says but they don't hear her, "ZABUZA NATU!" she screams and ice mirrors surround them.

"Yes Kaa- san?" Naruto asks and moves closer to the center of the area and pulls out some senbon needles.

"What Haku," Zabuza pulls his sword slowly out ready to fight.

"Stop fighting in the house of I will punish both of you," Haku says. Zabuza thinks he is in charge of the house but Haku is and Naruto already knows that.

"Ok Kaa – san," Naruto says but doesn't lower his guard.

"Now will you put the mirrors down now?" Zabuza asks.

The mirrors melt, "that is your warning," she says, "now help me in the kitchen Natu," they walk in the kitchen. Naruto's cooking skills have improved too so he helps Haku cook most of the time. That night everyone is sleeping, but Naruto is having a nightmare.

**Naruto's nightmare**

Naruto looks around his house, "Tou – san, Kaa – san?" He runs out the front door to see Haku on the ground, dead.

"Natu, go back inside," Zabuza screams, ninjas surrounded Zabuza and the house, "Natu!"

"Kaa – san," Naruto says, "Kaa – san, get up!"

"Natu," Zabuza screams at him as he is fending off some of the ninja, "run now!"

"They killed her," Naruto says, "I will kill them!"

"Natu," a man cuts off Zabuza's head, he has white hair and his headband covers one of his eyes.

"Tou – san!"

"That is him," the one eye ninja says, "get him." The ninja charge at him and Naruto starts cutting them down with his sword. "Hey," they all stop and Naruto holds up his sword ready to attack, tears are falling down his check. "Why are you attack us, we are your friends," he says.

A girl with pink hair comes out, "yeah," she says a name but he can't hear her, "you need to come home with us."

"NO," Naruto screams, "this is my home and you just killed my Kaa- san and Tou – san!"

He still can't hear the name she says, "Come on."

A man grabs his hand and pulls him inside. The man puts his hands over Naruto's eyes, **"forget the last part of this dream!" **

Naruto wakes up screaming and breathing heavily, "Tou – san, Kaa – san," Naruto is crying.

Zabuza walks into his room, Haku is still asleep, "what is wrong Natu?!" Naruto holds his head and shakes it, Zabuza sighs and sits on his bed, "nightmare?" Naruto nods, "hang on." Zabuza walks out of his room, "Haku!" A few minutes later Haku walks in with Zabuza.

"What happed honey?"

Naruto shakes his head again; he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Come on Natu, just tell us."

"Tou – san and Kaa – san," Naruto says, "was killed by ninjas and then they took me away from you."

Zabuza punches Naruto on the top of the head, "no one is killing us any time soon Natu so just forget about the dream and stop crying like a baby!"

Naruto looks up at his parents, "right," he says smiling.

"You are acting like a little girl," Zabuza says and Haku smacks him.

"What is wrong with girls?!"

"Nothing, but Natu is a boy so he should act like one!"

Naruto is laughing at their argument, "I am going to get much stronger," Naruto says. Haku and Zabuza says good night again and leave his room.

Kyuubi is talking to himself, **"stupid jutsu, that is the third time this week it did that. They did the jutsu wrong so now I have to make sure certain memories don't slip into Kit's brain."** Kyuubi says, **"I am going to have to be ready for Sasuke to make an appearance next. First Kakashi, now Sakura, that jutsu is really trying to beat me. I am going to let him have this life as long as I can before everything has to go back to normal, this jutsu isn't going to last forever, but it will last for a long time if I can help it."**

* * *

Sasuke gets stopped by Kabuto, "what Kabuto?"

"I want you to look at this picture and tell me who it looks like," Kabuto holds up the picture.

"Naruto?!" His picture is in the bingo book in front of Sasuke's, Sasuke talks the book, "Naruto Uzumaki, extremely dangerous, capture, do not kill. HE is the nine tails jinchūriki must be captured alive."

"Now turn the page," Sasuke turns the page back, "no forward," he does and he sees the red hair Naruto.

"Naruto again?!" Sasuke reads the information, "Natu Momochi, the red demon. Fights with large cleaver sword, extremely dangerous, don't attack unless attacked first because he doesn't fight unless you attack first. Wanted alive," Sasuke looks at his picture, "A - class."

"They are both Naruto – kun," Kabuto says, "he has taken on a second identity, he actually calls himself Natu Uzumaki but he is the son of Zabuza Momochi now.

"Where is he," Sasuke asks.

Kabuto smiles, "this map will lead you to him," Sasuke takes the map, "what are you going to do when you find him?"

"You know exactly what I am going to do to him," Sasuke says and leaves.

**What will Sasuke do if he finds Naruto, will the jutsu be broken soon or will Kyuubi be able to make Naruto's amnesia permanent?**

**I hope you liked this chapter. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

Naruto is train outside, "Natu," Zabuza says, "come here." Naruto runs to him still carrying his sword.

"Yes Tou-san?"

"I want you to stay in the house for the rest of the day," he says.

"Yes sir," Naruto runs inside. This isn't something new for Naruto, Zabuza and Haku will make him stay inside sometimes and not give him an explanation but Naruto usually doesn't ask for one.

"Natu," Haku says, "will you help me for a minute?"

Naruto runs into the kitchen, "what do you need Kaa-san?"

"Could you put these books away from me?" Haku hands Naruto some books.

"Sure," Naruto smiles and leaves, "cook books?" Naruto looks through them, "birthday cakes, desserts," Naruto looks shocked and runs to find Zabuza, "Tou-san!"

"What is wrong Natu?"

"Kaa-san is trying to make desserts again!"

"Oh no," Zabuza says. Haku can cook almost anything but she can't cook anything sweet, so Naruto is very good at cook sweets.

"I just wanted to warn you," Naruto says and puts the books on the shelf, takes a few then sits in the living room. Ever since Naruto has been getting memories from Kyuubi he has been craving knowledge. Anything he can learn, he tries to learn it, and he has mastered a few different elemental moves and a lot more.

Kyuubi is talking to himself, **"good, he is trying to fill in blanket by himself now, but all he is doing is blocking out his old memories more by filling his head full of knowledge. But I can't complain, I did plant that seed that is making him look for information last time I showed him something." **Kyuubi smiles, **"the tailed demons, well this will be interesting."**

"The nine tails is the strongest and is in charge if the other tailed beast. He looks like a fox with nine tails, he is a fire demon and very dangerous," Naruto mumbles the flips through the book. "Tailed demons are made of chakra and are sealed in people called jinchūriki." Naruto looks at the picture of the person with a seal on their stomach, "if a tailed beast is removed from its jinchūriki then the jinchūriki dies. If the tailed beast escapes then the jinchūriki dies, tailed beasts are more common to escape from a female jinchūriki during child birth. That sounds painful," Naruto says and closes the book.

"Natu, time for dinner," Haku says and Naruto runs into the dining room and sees a cake with candles in it.

"What is that?" Naruto asks pointing at the cake.

"It is a birthday cake Natu," Zabuza says.

"For who," Naruto asks, "Tou-san or Kaa- san?"

"It is for you Natu," Haku says, "October tenth that is your birthday."

"Really," Naruto looks at the cake as Haku lights the candles.

"Now make a wish," Naruto blows out all of the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Zabuza asks.

"To stay with Tou-san and Kaa-san, and to get stronger so I can protect my family," Naruto says smiling and Zabuza pats his head.

The next day Naruto isn't allowed to go outside again but he doesn't mind, that means he can read all day. "Ok I will try his seal today," Naruto puts the book on a table he brought in front of the coach and starts drawing the seal, "there," he compares it to the book, "alright." He draws the same seal a few more times before he goes to the next one.

There is a knocking on the door and Zabuza stops Naruto from getting up and gets it. "Natu, go to you room!" Zabuza screams and goes outside. Naruto wants to see who it is but he runs to his room.

"Kaa-san," Naruto see Haku, "Tou-san is talking to someone outside." Haku nods and goes outside too.

"Stay I there until we tell you to come out ok," Haku says.

"OK," Naruto says and locks his door behind him and puts up a few seals, "this will keep anyone out of here." Naruto starts reading again.

Zabuza and Haku look at the Konoha Anbu men standing outside of their house, "what do you want?" Zabuza asks.

"Naruto Uzumaki," one holds out a picture of Naruto with red hair, "we know he is here so just hand him over and we won't have to fight."

"That isn't Naruto," Haku says, "that is our son."

The man laughs, "yeah right," he signals for them to attack. Haku and Zabuza kill all of them except for the one that didn't attack them.

"Aren't you going to attack us for killing your comrades?"

"Those people weren't my friends; they are the same people who hurt the closest thing to family to me, Naruto," the man takes off his mask, "I am Iruka."

"What makes you special?!"

"I just want to make sure Naruto is ok here," Iruka says, "and give you all a warning, in a few hours more Anbu will be coming to take Naruto back to the village and lock him in a cage."

"Thanks for the warning Iruka," Zabuza says, "and he isn't Naruto anymore, his name is Natu."

Iruka nods, "I know I am a day late but, can you tell him happy birthday for me?" Haku nods and Iruka leaves.

"Nice set up," Sasuke says looking around Naruto's room.

"Who are you," Naruto gets up and grabs his sword but Sasuke knocks it from his hands.

"I am your friend; well I guess I could even call you my Otouto," Sasuke says and walks to Naruto, "what did you do to your hair?" Sasuke asks looking at Naruto.

"What do you mean," Naruto walks backwards.

"It was a good idea to try to seal the room off but, you forgot to check to make sure you were alone before you activated the seal."

"What do you want?"

"To help you of course Otouto," Sasuke says, "that is what Aniki is here for."

"I mean why are you here now?"

"You staying here with them is only putting them and yourself in danger Otouto," Sasuke says, "and I came to pick you up. I have been looking for you since you vanished from our house a few months."

"Who are you?!"

"I am Sasuke Otouto, but I want you to call me Aniki," Sasuke says, "now let's go."

Naruto looks at the door then at Sasuke, "how do I know you are telling the truth Sasuke?"

"Simple, I won't force you to leave and I also won't force you to stay in this house anymore."

Naruto rips the seals off and runs down the hall and grabs some senbon needles from the kitchen, "where is he?" Naruto looks around the room until Sasuke tackles him to the ground.

"Tsk, tsk Otouto, did you really think you could out run me?"

"No," Naruto smiles and throws the needles in his hand at Sasuke. Sasuke jumps back, "why do you really want me to go with you and leave my Kaa-san and Tou-san?!"

"Otouto," Sasuke says, "if you stay them those people will betray you, look out the window."

Naruto grabs a knife then looks out the window to see Zabuza and Haku talking to Iruka, "what are they doing?"

"Striking a deal with other ninja to split the bounty on your head, probably" Sasuke says, "have you ever heard of a bingo book?"

"Yes I have, Tou-san has a nice picture in one why?"

"Look at this one," Sasuke hands it to Naruto, "look near the front."

Naruto looks until he sees Natu Momochi, "they got a cruddy picture."

Sasuke smiles, "well what do you say about leaving with me?"

Naruto looks at the window then at Sasuke, "if I do leave, then will they really be safer?"

"Yes," Sasuke, "Konoha Anbu will stop coming here looking for you."

"Give me back my sword," Sasuke does and Naruto straps it on his back, "let me pack." Naruto picks up with bag the Anbu man gave him, he never opened it until now, "this should work."

"Ready Otouto?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto puts a picture in his bag, "let's go Sasuke." They leave.

"Natu," Zabuza says when he comes in, "you can come out now, Natu!"

"Natu," Haku says and they both go to Naruto's room and they see the ripped seals and they saw the senbon needles in the kitchen, "NATU!"

"Hey Sasuke, let's rest here for a minute," Naruto says and they stop at a tea shop.

They sit in silent, "Natu – san," the women says, "This one the house, thanks again for helping us."

"No problem and thanks," the woman leaves.

"You helped them?"

"Yeah, this shop was having a bandit problem so I fixed it."

_He has changed some, the Naruto I knew wouldn't be about to talk about killing this easily. Well this is better than most of the talks we used to have._ Sasuke thinks, "hm."

"So, Sasuke, what do you do?"

"What do mean Otouto?"

Naruto sighs, "are you really going to make me spell it out for you Sasuke?"

"Nope," Sasuke smiles, "I have been training with a Sannin wail I was looking for you. That is it, you have changed a lot too Otouto."

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

"You used to be too loud, energetic, and you would always say you could do the impossible. You also used to say a very stupid catch phrase all the time. You would always wear orange and play pranks on people and just cause trouble."

"Wow," Naruto says, "it sounds like you are talking about a completely different person. I am usually kind of quiet and I get yelled at for that. I love to read and learn more about jutsu not play pranks that would just get me in trouble."

"You never used to care about getting in trouble," Sasuke adds.

"I like the color red," Naruto jesters to his cloths and hair but Sasuke can't see his fake red hair because of his sharingan. "Have you changed any, what are your goals?"

"To kill a certain person and destroy a certain village," Sasuke says.

Naruto nods, "so you are the path of revenge," Naruto gets up, "I guess that out paths have to separate then."

"What," Sasuke gets up, "what are you talking about?!"

"I am not hanging out with someone who only thinks about hatred and killing," Naruto says, "that is how I can get a one way ticket to an early death."

_That is all your 'Tou-san' thinks about!_ Sasuke sighs, "Fine, then I will not kill them, I will talk to them about it and if they attack me first then I will kill them."

Naruto nods and sits back down, "don't attack unless you are attacked first,' that is my motto."

"Hey kid," a man says with grunts behind him, "are you the red demon?"

"Depends on who whats to know," Naruto says and takes a sip of his tea.

"You're a smart boy and I can respect that," the man says, "I want to hire you for a job."

"No thanks," Naruto says, "now unless you all are here to rest then you should leave."

The man growls, "no one says no to me kid, now unless you want something bad to happen your friend, then I suggest we leave."

Naruto looks at him and gets up, "you know what mister," Naruto pulls out his sword, "red demon fight!" Naruto screams and everyone else runs into the tea shop except for the man, his grunts, and Sasuke. "Now that the innocent are out of the way," Naruto pulls out his sword, "you should run before I fight you."

"Get him," he points at Naruto and Sasuke gets up and the grunts charge at him. Before the grunts can touch Naruto they all fall to the ground. _He cut them all down with on stroke of his sword. _

"Now for the boss," Naruto walks to him and puts his sword away, "ready?"

He looks at Naruto scared, "I can give you anything you want boy, just spar me, or even come and work for me becasue I can give you anything, money woman when you are older, food, anything you could ever what."

"I think it is time for you to leave," Naruto says, "unless you want to end up like them." He runs, "ugh, now I have to clean up." Naruto flashes through some hand sighs, "fire style fire ball no jutsu." The ashes blow away, "there, all done, red demon over!" Everyone comes out and continues like nothing happened.

"Do you do that a lot here?"

"Nope, but read the sign," Naruto points at the sign.

"Red demon fight means go inside unless you want to get caught in the cross fire of a battle. Red demon over, fight is over/ danger has passed. Does everyone have a sign like this?"

"A lot of people do," Naruto says, "we should go before someone else comes."

They leave, "and what if they attack that place?"

"Then I will have to go back and teach them a thing or two."

Sasuke laughs, _he isn't acting very different from me._ "We will stop in the next town for the night then leave again for our destination." They check into a hotel and they go to sleep but Sasuke stays lying down until he knows Naruto is asleep, and then he stays up standing watch.

Kyuubi talks to himself, **"GRAAAA. That Sasuke! How dare he lie and take Kit away from his family like that, if I could take over his body I would kill you. You are just lucky I can't give Naruto any memories about how evil you are without giving him back his memory!" **Kyuubi continues to growl until he hears Naruto groan then stops.

Sasuke looks at Naruto groans and he rolls over, "he is still a restless sleeper," Sasuke mutters and puts the blanket back on Naruto.

**Well there you have it, that is what Sasuke does when he found Naruto, What will happen next? Will Haku and Zabuza find Naruto or will Sasuke do something to Naruto?**

**I hope you liked this chapter. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**Thanks for all the review so far. : )**

Naruto is looking at a map as Sasuke packs their stuff, "hey Sasuke, let's go here," Naruto points at the Land of the Whirlpool.

"No," Sasuke says, "I am already late after going to get you and if we don't go back soon Orochimaru is going to send people to find us, again."

"Well we will just have to make him wait a little longer than, we need to go here!" Naruto says.

"Why Otouto?"

"You will see," Naruto grabs his bag and walks out the door, "Aniki."

Sasuke smiles, _he finally said it!_ "Well Otouto, do you finally believe me then?" Sasuke walks beside Naruto.

"What would give you that idea, the only reason I am traveling with you is so I have company," Naruto says.

"Hm, then why did you call me 'Aniki'?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Naruto says, _and I will never admit I said it either!_

Naruto walks faster and Sasuke speeds up too, "really? Then why are you running?"

"I just want to go now," Naruto and Sasuke run out of the hotel and run to the Land of the Whirlpool. "Finally," Naruto says out of breath and sits down.

"It is your fault we ran the whole way from the mist!" Sasuke says irritated and sits by him, "this place is just ruins!" Sasuke says looking at the remains of the Hidden Eddy Village.

"You will see," Naruto gets up and touches one of the broken columns, "just like I thought."

"What," Sasuke gets up.

Naruto sighs, "I was hoping it was a genjustu but it really is destroyed," Naruto jumps into a building and looks through its remains.

"Now what are you looking for?" Sasuke walks to him.

"Books," Naruto says simple, "the Uzumaki clan originated here, so I am hoping that there are books on sealing here. Uzumaki's are renowned for it."

"Really," Sasuke says, "you never used to be good at seals or most jutsu at all." Sasuke walks to him then before he knows what is going on Naruto puts a seal on Sasuke and he can't talk.

"If you try to take it off then it will take your face with it," Naruto says and returns to looking through the ruble.

_What the heck?!_ Sasuke doesn't try to remove the seal until it starts to burn.

"It will also start to burn if you talk in your head," Naruto says without looking at Sasuke. Sasuke carves words into a rock with his kunai and puts in front of Naruto, "remove the seal," Naruto reads, "no," he throws the rock in the water. Sasuke puts another one on him, "remove the seal now! Oh no, you added another word, the answer is still no." Naruto pushes the rock away and Sasuke hits Naruto in the head with this rock, "why," he reads and he rubs his head, "I don't know how to."

_WHAT!_ Sasuke thinks then the seal start to burn again and Sasuke puts his hands on it.

"Dunk you head in water and it will help with the burning," Sasuke does after minute and the seal stops burning. Sasuke drops a rock in front of Naruto, "did you find it yet? No I haven't Sasuke, hey, here is a crazy thought. Why don't you help me look for it," Naruto says then continues his search. Sasuke glares at him then starts searching. Sasuke finds a book and gives it to Naruto, "good job," he skims through it, "but this is a book on sealing things into other things."

Sasuke starts using chidori to look for more books.

"Sasuke if you keep doing that then you might destroy it," Naruto says. "Found it," Naruto says and Sasuke jumps to him. Naruto writes some kanji on the seal the pulls it off.

"Otouto, never do that again," Sasuke says.

"Sorry, but that was funny," Naruto says. Sasuke smacks him on the back of his head so Naruto trips Sasuke and he falls into the river. "Ha – ha," Naruto falls laughing.

Sasuke walks to him and has a chidori charged, "Run." Naruto grabs the scroll he sealed all the books they found in and runs away.

After Sasuke chased Naruto for a few minutes they stop both of them are out of breath, "I'm sorry," Naruto says for the millionth time.

"That is what I thought," Sasuke says, "now where are we," Sasuke looks at the map. "We are even farther away from the sound village now."

"Then let's go somewhere else, like the cloud!"

"You are late Sasuke – Kun," a girl says, she has long spiky red hair and glasses.

"Karin, what are you doing here?"

"She isn't the only one who came to get you, Sasuke," Suigetsu says.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke says, "what are you two doing here?"

"We came to pick you two up," Suigetsu says and looks at Naruto, "I thought he was a blond."

"I am a red head and my name is Natu Uzumaki," Naruto says looking at Suigetsu.

"Wow, is that Zabuza's sword!" Suigetsu jumps by Naruto and looks at his sword.

"My Tou-san had it made just like his," Naruto says.

"Your dad is Zabuza!" Suigetsu asks amazed, "why would you leave if he is your dad," he says still looking at Naruto's sword. Naruto is getting dizzy from Suigetsu running around him so his pulls out his sword.

"To protect them, since people are coming after me," Naruto says.

"Can I hold it?!"

Naruto sighs and gives it to Suigetsu, "I want it back!"

Suigetsu starts playing with it, "this is awesome!"

"Ok now give it back," Naruto says but Suigetsu ignores him.

"This won't end well," Sasuke say.

"Sasuke – Kun, why don't we leave them to play and we go do something fun," Karin says as she takes off her glasses.

Naruto pulls out some senbon needles, "give me back my sword or I will kill you," Naruto growls.

"Come and get me," Suigetsu says. Naruto throws a few and he blocks then, Naruto appears behind him and three senbon needles go through his neck and Suigetsu falls to the ground.

"Never mess with the red demon," Naruto puts his sword back on his back and walks to Sasuke, "are they friends of yours?" Naruto points at Suigetsu.

"Why?"

"I might have killed him," Naruto says.

"Finally," Karin screams, "thank you!" She hugs Naruto.

"It takes more than that to kill me brat," Suigetsu says and the needles fall out of his neck.

"Do you want to go for a round two?" Naruto asks and they start round two.

"Otouto," Sasuke says but Naruto has already cut Suigetsu in half.

"What?"

"Stop wasting your time, you can't kill him like a normal person," Sasuke says.

"Oh I know, but this is kind of fun, I can attack with worrying about killing him," Naruto says.

"What?!" Suigetsu asked irritated, "I am not a toy!"

"You are if you want to hold my sword again," Naruto says.

"Enough," Sasuke pulls Naruto away from Suigetsu, "we are going back right now."

"No, we still need to visit the other…."

"No," Sasuke hisses. Naruto pulls out a seal and Sasuke flinches, "you wouldn't dare to do that again."

"Try me Sasuke," Naruto says smiling.

Sasuke walks back a few micro steps and says, "if you do that again I will punish you."

"I will take my chances," Naruto puts the seal on Sasuke's mouth.

"What did you do to him?!" Karin asks.

"That is an Uzumaki seal, it won't come off unless you write the correct seal over it and it makes whoever you put it on silent."

"May I try it," Naruto hands on to Karin and she smack is on Suigetsu. His head starts to boil.

"Stop thinking, your head might explode!" Naruto screams and dumps Suigetsu's water for his water bottle on his head.

"Wow, those are strong seals," Karin says.

"Well the Uzumaki clan is known for their sealing powers right?"

"What, why are you asking me?"

"You are an Uzumaki too, I can feel it," Naruto says, "We are probably cousins or something like that."

"Well," she looks at his red hair, Karin and Suigetsu can't see through the genjustu.

"Right Karin Nee – san," Naruto says, Sasuke glares at him, "yes Sasuke, I will call her Nee – san and not call you 'Aniki.'" Sasuke points at the seal, "nope, you will just punish me, and I don't feel like being shocked or burned to a crisp." Sasuke pulls the paint brush out of Naruto's bag and the ink and puts it in Naruto's hands, "fine."

Naruto paints the seals on it and pulls the paper off, Sasuke pushes Naruto down and gets on top of him and holds Naruto's hands above his head, "this is your second warning, if you get a third warning then you will see something you will never be able to un-see. Do you understand?!"

"Yes," Naruto gulps. Sasuke gets off of him and pulls Naruto up, "good now get it off of Suigetsu." Naruto quickly does.

"That hurts!" he screams, "Why did you do that Karin!"

"For blissful silent, Natu – Kun would you teach me that seal?"

"Sure Karin Nee – san."

**I hope you liked this chapter. : )**

**Haku and Zabuza are still looking for Naruto, will they be able to find him in the sound? Why did Orochimaru let Sasuke go out and get Naruto in the first place?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot. Sorry this chapter is so short.**

"So like this," Karin hands the seal to Naruto.

"No," Naruto says and rips it up, "try again."

"It looked exactly like yours!" She snaps at him but Naruto doesn't even blink.

"Three lines were too thick and the last stroke didn't have enough chakra so it made the seal uneven," Naruto explains.

She sighs and draws it again, "we are going to leave in a few minutes Otouto," Sasuke says.

"Karin, give up for today on that demon seal!" Suigetsu screams as he hides behind a tree.

"No," Karin says and hands the seal to Naruto, "how is it?!"

He looks at it closely and they all stand in silence. "Hm," he puts the seal on a tree and it bursts into flames, "good job if you want to light the person on fire as soon as the seal touches them."

"AH!" She screams in annoyance, "why can't I get this seal?!"

"Let me see," Sasuke takes one of Naruto's seal and a piece of paper. He draws the seal and gives it to Naruto, "if I get it correct then you have to call me Aniki."

Naruto looks at it, "good thing you messed up," Naruto puts it on the tree next to Suigetsu and the seal goes through the tree like acid. "The last part is wrong," he says with a smirk, "did you really think watching me write them with your sharingan would tell you how to do them?"

"Hn," Sasuke makes a noise, "let's go."

* * *

Zabuza walks into the Hokage's office, "where the hell is my son!"

"What, who are you?! Why are you in my office?!"

"Don't play dumb you ass hole Hokage, where is Naruto, where is my son?!" Zabuza growls.

"Zabuza," Haku runs in and looks at Tsunade, "Where is Natu?!"

"What are you two talking about?! Wait do you know where Naruto is?!"

"Stop playing dumb, you sent your Anbu and they stole him!" Zabuza snaps.

"Danzo," Tsunade hisses.

"Wait, you don't know where he is," Haku asks.

"No, he when missing after he fought Sasuke, after Sasuke abandon the village," she says.

"You don't think that he," Haku starts.

"Why would he leave with that brat?!"

"Zabuza," Haku says.

"Naruto has been with you since he vanished," Tsunade asks.

"Yeah because he lost his memories!" Zabuza says, "And why would he want to come back here when no one wants or likes him!"

"I love him, Iruka loves him, people here love him!"

"Iruka is the name of the ninja that warned us about Konoha ninjas coming," Haku says.

"If you don't know where our son is then we will leave, let's check the next village over," Zabuza says and they leave Tsunade.

**Orochimaru's hideout **

Kabuto watches them walk in, "welcome back Sasuke – kun, Suigetsu, Karin, and Natu – kun."

"Hello," Naruto says and steps back, "how do you know my name?"

"Sasuke – Kun talks about you all the time," Kabuto says and pushes up his glasses.

"Can I put the seal on him?"

"NO," they all say together.

Kabuto is confused so he asks, "What seal?"

Naruto smiles and puts the seal on him, "you can't talk now and if you think then your head will feel like it is on fire or blow up." Kabuto ties to take it off but it doesn't move, "it doesn't come off without the correct seal on top of it."

"Otouto, take it off of him," Sasuke says but Naruto, Karin, and Suigetsu are gone, "Otouto?"

Naruto walks into Karin's room with Suigetsu following them, "Suigetsu, why are you following us?!"

"Natu is cool," Suigetsu says, "and so is his sword."

"Whatever," Naruto shrugs and Karin starts to draw the seal.

"Can I try?" Naruto hands Suigetsu the paper.

"Otouto," Sasuke walks in, "take it off of Kabuto."

"Why, he asked so I showed him what it was," Naruto says, "I will take it off when he asks 'how do you take it off?'"

"Natu," Suigetsu says, "he can't talk."

"Your seal is wrong," Naruto says.

"No way, this looks just like the one on Kabuto!"

Naruto takes Sasuke's rope belt off of him and his skirt falls on the floor, "what are you doing?!" Karin smiles and thinks, _take more of his cloths off Natu!_

"Just watch," Naruto puts the seal on the rope and it turns into ash, "see it is wrong, but close."

"Wait if we have failed so many times and you keep using that seal on everyone, how do you know you are doing it right?"

They all look at Naruto, "perfect practice makes perfect, and I have had a lot of practice, not all of them were perfect though." Naruto takes the seal off of Kabuto and walks away.

"Otouto," Sasuke follows him, "we stay in this room," he pulls him into his room.

* * *

Zabuza and Haku stop at a rest stop, "ah, Zabuza – san, how is Natu – kun."

"Have you seen him?!"

"Yes he was here a few days ago and helped me out again when some bandits asked them to join them. He was with another boy, spiky black hair that looks a little like a ducks butt. He also resembled a stripper of sorts," she says.

"So Sasuke did take him," Haku says.

"Fuck."

"Let's go get our son back," they leave.

**I hope you liked this chapter. : )**

**What will happen next? I want to see some of your suggestions please! ~_~ **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Thank you for all of the nice reviews! Sorry for the long wait.**

Naruto and Sasuke are training, "do you train with the snakes every day?!" Naruto asks as he kills ten of them with his sword.

"No, I just train with them as a warm up," Sasuke says as he kills the last of the snakes.

"Natu – Kun, Sasuke – Kun," Karin says running in, "I think I finally got it."

Naruto looks at the seal, "are you confident enough to put it on yourself?"

"Never mind," she leaves.

"Too bad, if she just believed in herself the seal would have worked," Naruto rips it up and they go outside.

"That is the secret to that stupid seal, believing in yourself?!"

"Yeah," Naruto says, "Suigetsu would have gotten it if he had used it himself. This seal doesn't work if the person who wrote it doesn't use it or they have little to no confidence in themselves."

Sasuke glares at him, "you cheated then."

"No, you could have used it yourself instead of letting me do it for you," Naruto says smiling.

Sasuke sighs.

Naruto is walking around the base alone. _Ok, let's do this._

Naruto walks into Orochimaru's room, "Hello Natu – Kun," he coughs.

"Hello Orochimaru," Naruto says and smiles as he closes the door behind him.

"What are you doing boy?" He asks him.

"Oh, I am going to kill you," Naruto says cuts off his head with his sword. "That was easy," he says looking at Orochimaru's headless body.

"Kukuku, you think I will die that easily?" Orochimaru says.

"What are you?!" Naruto looks at the giant white scaled snake. "That is your true from?!"

"I will kill you then take Sasuke's body," Orochimaru says.

White snakes attack Naruto and he cuts the snakes as they get close to him until he finally cuts Orochimaru's body, "let's do this quickly," he seals Orochimaru in a scroll. "Simple enough," he falls to his knees, "poison." Naruto digs through his pockets and drinks a veil of antidote, "there."

Naruto looks out the door to see Kabuto, he puts the scroll with Orochimaru sealed in it in his pocket, "Natu – Kun, what are you doing in there?"

"Something happened to Orochimaru – Sama, he is dead!" Naruto says scared.

"What?!" Kabuto runs in the room and Naruto closes the door, "Natu – Kun, do you know what happened?! What are you doing?"

"Killing you," Naruto cuts Kabuto in half, "don't mess with an Uzumaki," Naruto says as he takes Kabuto's keys. Naruto locks the door behind him as he leaves.

"Otouto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto looks at him shocked then calms down quickly, "looking for you, we should leave."

"Why?"

"Because I want to travel some more," Naruto says, "and it is a big brothers job to make sure his little brother is happy!"

Sasuke is confused then smiles, "ok, pick a place and we will go there."

"Let me pack," Naruto runs to the room, grabs his bag and unlocks Karin's and Suigetsu's rooms.

"Yo Natu, what is going on?" Suigetsu asks as he walks out of his room naked.

"First get dressed! And second we are going on a trip," Naruto says smiling and jingles Kabuto's keys in front of Karin and Suigetsu.

"Sweet," Suigetsu gets dress and they find Sasuke.

"Ok, I am ready," Naruto says.

Sasuke looks at Karin and Suigetsu, "they are going to come?"

"Yep," Naruto says smiling and Sasuke sighs quietly.

"Where are we going this time?"

"Follow me!" Naruto runs outside and they follow him.

"Hey Natu – Kun," Karin runs next to him, "how did you get Kabuto's keys?"

"We are not going back there," Naruto says.

"Did you?"

"I have to look out for Sasuke," Naruto says.

Karin smiles, "thanks."

They stop in the mist, "why are we going to the Mist?" Sasuke asks.

"I want to visit my Tou – san and Kaa – san."

"No Otouto," Sasuke says, "remember what I told you."

"Yes that bull faced lie?"

"What?!"

"Tou – san and Kaa – san wouldn't give me up to Konoha," Naruto says, "you guys coming?"

They walk into the Mist, "where are we going?"

"My house," Naruto says as they walk through a genjustu, "Tou –san, Kaa – san I am home!" Naruto screams.

Haku runs down and hugs him, "Natu!"

"What, he is back?!" Zabuza asks and runs over. He sees Sasuke, "you little…"

"Tou – san," Naruto says, "These are my friends Karin and Suigetsu, and my brother Sasuke, so he says anyway."

"Nice to meet you," Haku says still hugging Naruto.

"Hello Suigetsu," Zabuza says.

"Zabuza – Sensei," Suigetsu says.

Zabuza glares at Sasuke, "I want to talk to you," he pushes him outside and closes the door, "why did you take him?!"

"I was protecting him; did you really think Konoha wouldn't find him here? The Kyuubi is very important to that stupid village and to Akatsuki. If he traveled with me enough then they would come out and I could kill them all."

"So you were using him as bait!"

"No, he is the closest thing I have to family anymore."

"What about your real brother?"

"He is an ass that killed my whole clan!"

"You were still using Naruto," Zabuza says then looks back at the house to see Haku taking everyone to the living room. "If you try to harm my son then I will kill you Sasuke," Zabuza walks back in, "are you coming?"

"Threatening to kill me then inviting me? Let's go," Sasuke walks into the living room with him.

"Show her the seal," Karin says.

"OK," Naruto says, "oh Sasuke!"

"No," Sasuke says and pulls out hi sword, "you will not put that stupid seal back on me!"

"Really?" Naruto asks as his clone kicks the sword out of his hand and Naruto smacks it on him. Sasuke flips him off, "Love you too," Naruto says smiling.

"So what does this seal do?"

"It makes it so the person can't talk or think or it will burn them. If they think too much then there head will burn off. Oh and no one can remove it without the removing seal."

Sasuke points at the seal then holds out three fingers.

"Oh god," Naruto says and gives the ink and paint brush to Karin, "you can try to remove it."

"But I don't know the seal."

"I'll do," Suigetsu take it and paint it on Sasuke and removes it.

"When did you learn it?!" Karin screams.

"I am smarter than you think Karin," he says and gives Naruto back his stuff.

"That was strike three," Sasuke says.

"You really wana try that in front of my parents?"

"I will get you back later," Sasuke says.

"Look forward to it," Naruto says.

"We can't stay here for too long Otouto," Sasuke says.

"Why not?!"

"Natu, you can stay here and your friend can leave," Haku says, "but Karin and Suigetsu can stay if they want."

"I am not leaving you here Otouto," Sasuke says.

"Then you aren't leaving."

"Yes we are."

"No, you can leave if you want but I am staying!"

"Otouto quite being so stubborn!"

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto smacks his hands over his mouth.

"Did you just call me Teme?"

"No," Naruto runs outside.

"Naruto!" Sasuke chases him.

"Natu!" Zabuza runs outside after him.

"Hey wait for us," Karin grabs there bags and they run after them.

"Boys!" Haku runs after them.

The stop in an open field, "Otouto!" Sasuke says, "come here now!"

"Why?!"

"Just come here," he says looking at his brother behind him.

"I think he is fine right here," Itachi puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

_Itachi?!_ "Who are you?" Naruto asks.

"I am Itachi," he says.

"So he is having memory problems," Kisame says, "you are coming with us."

"Natu!" Zabuza screams, "Kisame," he says.

"Hello Zabuza."

"Tou – san, you know him?"

"Tou – san?!" Kisame laughs, "Stupid kid you don't even look like him!"

"We should take the genjustu off of him," Itachi says and he does and everyone can see his blonde hair.

"Aniki, stay away from him."

"And what will you do about it, foolish Otouto?" Itachi puts his arm around Naruto's neck.

"Hands off!" Sasuke charges at him.

"Enough," Naruto says and hits Itachi in the chest with his head, knocking the wind out of the Uchiha. Naruto stumbles forward and away from Itachi, "my head!" HE grabs his throbbing head.

"Well I didn't see that coming."

Naruto pulls Sasuke back, "you want to be a good big brother? First rule is not to try to kill you younger brother! As demonstrated by yours!"

"You remember!" Sasuke says.

"Yes Aniki, I remember everything. We are going to have a nice long chat after this and about you're leaving Konoha and attempted murdered."

"Naruto I…."

"Save it for the chat!"

"This is going to be harder," Kisame says, "but not by much."

"Suigetsu, you want his sword or can I have it?"

"I want it!" Suigetsu says.

"Use the messed up seals!"

They smile, "this is going to be fun."

"Aniki, you too," Naruto says and pulls out some of his (Naruto) messed up seals.

"I never thought of killing him like this," Sasuke makes a few seals.

"What are you going to do? Seal us in a rock?"

"You wish," Naruto says as they all charge.

Sasuke hits him and Itachi bursts into flames, "what the heck?!"

"Itachi!" Kisame says then he is hit by three of the screwed up seals. Suigetsu melts a hole through his chest. Karin lights his head on fire and Naruto makes his arm turn into ash.

"Wow," Suigetsu says and he takes Kisame's sword, "this is awesome!" Kisame's body turns to ash.

Itachi puts himself out, "foolish Otouto, you lack hatred."

"Die!" Sasuke screams and they fight.

"So when do you think I should tell him the truth about his brother?"

"Wait a few more minutes," Zabuza says.

"Five," Suigetsu says.

"Ten," Karin says.

"Or tell him now so they don't kill each other," Haku suggests.

"Good point," Naruto says.

**"Welcome back Kit."**

_Good to be back Kurama. Do you think you could?_

**"Already done."**

_Thanks,_ Naruto flashes through some seals, "secret art of water, Ice crystal magic mirrors!" Naruto uses it around Itachi and Sasuke.

"What the heck?"

"Don't interfere Haku!" Sasuke says.

"I am NOT Kaa – san!" Naruto says pocking his head out of the mirror. "Hey Itachi tell him the truth!"

"What do you mean?"

"About your mission to kill your…" Itachi destroys the mirror that Naruto was in.

"Hey that wasn't nice!" Naruto repairs the mirror, "now like I was saying!"

Itachi does it again, "stop talking Jinchūriki!"

All the mirrors have Naruto in them, "mission to kill the Uchiha clan to stop a civil war." Itachi is attacking the mirrors but they continue to fix themselves. "That was suggested by Danzo so you could protect your brother."

"Otouto, stop lying!" Sasuke screams.

"I am not lying!" All the Naruto screams at once.

Sasuke and Itachi cover their ears.

"Sorry," Naruto goes back to one person, "but it is the truth!"

"Why should I believe you?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto glares at him as her walks out of the mirror, "why should you believe me? You did not just ask that you lying Teme?! You should believe me because I have no reason to lie to you, telling you he didn't kill anyone for crazy reasons isn't going to make you go back to Konoha. I am just telling you so you don't cry like a girl when you learn the truth! And wail we are on the subject why should I ever believe you?! You lied to me several times in the last few weeks and god knows how many times on Konoha, I have earned you trust but you just lost mine!" Naruto makes all the mirrors melt and he walks away.

"Naruto!" Sasuke says, he looks at Itachi then runs after Naruto, "I am sorry Otouto!"

"Screw you!" Naruto says and pushes him away, "and you look gay!"

"Naruto come on," Sasuke says, "I am sorry for lying to you. I am not the one who whipped your memories!"

"I know Konoha Anbu did, but you took me away from my Tou – san and Kaa- san!"

"They aren't your real parents!"

"My real parents are dead! So they are the closest thing to them, they love me and they want to protect me!"

"By turning you into a criminal, I showed you the bingo book!"

"That was my choice!"

"It makes you harder to protect from Konoha!"

"I don't care, it was fun!"

"Killing people?"

"Yes Sasuke! Killing those evil idiots was fun! Is that what you want me to say? I! LIKE! TO! KILL! PEOPLE! There I said it!"

**"Welcome to the club."**

"No I want you to act like Dobe!"

"I am the same person, just smarter!"

"You would never say you like to kill people Naruto!"

"Coming from the one who I would have never thought he would abandon our village to train with a snake pedophile to get stronger or try to kill me for the power to kill his brother and then come back and act like you never did any of that and dare to call me your Otouto!"

Sasuke is silent.

"Yeah, you're the bigger ass, Karin, Suigetsu do you two want to form a team?"

"What about Sasuke?"

"What about him?" Naruto asks.

"Let's go," Suigetsu says, "here," he throws him Kisame's ring and Naruto puts it on the same finger that Kisame had it on.

"Karin?"

She looks at Sasuke for a minute, "what about Sasuke Natu?"

"He needs to think about what he did to me, you can come or stay with him," Naruto says, "I won't think badly of you if you stay with him."

"Where are we going?" Karin asks.

"Team Kitsune is going to destroy evil," Naruto says, "by any means necessary. We will also be mercenaries."

"We will work for the bad guys?"

"Get hired by the bad guys and they pay us to kill them and the other bad guys," Naruto says.

"Smart," Suigetsu says.

"That is very well thought out Natu, how long have you been planning that?"

"Since we got to Orochimaru's hideout."

"Wait what about them, they will come for us!"

"No they won't," Naruto says, "do you think Kabuto really gave me the keys?"

"Dude!" Suigetsu slaps him on the back, "you killed Orochimaru and Kabuto, nice!"

"That is impressive," Karin says.

"Natu, no Naruto," Haku starts.

"Kaa – san," Naruto says, "I am not Naruto! My name is Natu Momochi, Zabuza Momochi and your son!"

Zabuza pats him on the head, "then let's go home son, your friends can come too," they leave.

Sasuke falls to his knees and stays there. "Otouto?" Itachi says, "Are you ok?"

"If you are going to kill me then go ahead."

"Why?"

"He hates me, my brother hates me."

"You have hated me for a long time but I never stopped loving you. You should do the same for Naruto, he might not actually hate. He might just be upset."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I did everything to protect you," Itachi says and hugs his Otouto.

"I am sorry I tried to kill you," Sasuke says and hugs him back.

Team Kitsune, Zabuza and Haku sit in the living room, "so what are you going to do now son."

"I am going to travel with my team."

"But you just got back," Haku says, "and we have been looking for you this whole time!"

"I know but…" Naruto says.

"You are staying home for a few days," Zabuza says.

"Tou – chan," Naruto says, "We should…"

"No butts!"

"Our leader is getting schooled by his parents," Suigetsu says.

"SO if this was you, you wouldn't be backing down?" Karin asks.

"Good point," Suigetsu says, "we can stay for a few days and rest right Natu?"

"OK, yeah," Naruto says with a sigh.

"Good, I will start dinner," Haku says, "Suigetsu and Karin, make yourselves at home."

"I will show you two the guest bed rooms," they go upstairs.

"So what should I do Aniki?" Sasuke asks Itachi.

"Watch him until he has cooled down then talk to him," Itachi says, "if you talk to him now then everyone will push you away and if you do get to Naruto then you two will just argue again."

"Ok," Sasuke says.

"Sasuke I want to tell you something else," Itachi says and they sit at a tea shop in town. "How much have you used you Mangekyou?"

"Not a lot. I have just used it a few times why, how did you know I have it?"

"I am always watching you Otouto," he says, "the Mangekyou will slowly turn you blind if you over use it, the only way to stop is it to take my eyes."

"What?!" Sasuke says.

"I am not telling you to take them now, but when the time comes I want you to."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Sasuke, I am slowly dying."

"WHAT?! Aniki why?!"

"It is because of my chakra," Itachi says.

"We need to find my Otouto," Sasuke says.

"Why do you need to tell Naruto?"

"He is smart; he might be able to make a cure."

"He is not that smart Sasuke. I have tried many different drugs but all they do is slow it down."

"Aniki when I say he is smart I mean he could probably find the cure for the common cold with Orochimaru's empty lab. If it wasn't for his little Dobe act he would have beaten me for rookie ninja of the year."

"Oh," Itachi says.

"He will probably stay at Zabuza and Haku's house for a few days, so we will have to follow them around until he has calmed down," Sasuke says. Itachi nods.

**I hope you liked this chapter! : )**

**Happy Holidays! ; )**

**What will team Kitsune and the Uchiha brothers do now?**


End file.
